All Reason Aside
by Nadia Wynne
Summary: What would've happened if Dobby hadn't been able to save Hermione from the Malfoy Mansion? Draco messing with her head and Ron getting jealous. first fic so please R/R
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy stood in the mansion's living room. His dad, Lucius, paced excitedly beside him. When his father heard the front door open he stood stoically beside his wife and son.

The door to the living room opened with a bang and it was all Narcissa could do to not flinch at the sight of her deranged sister. Bellatrix cackled as Fenrir and the snatchers manhandled three prisoners into the room. Draco took a silent but sharp intake of breath as his silver eyes met chocolate brown ones.

Hermione's eyes flared with defiance and her posture was straight and lofty. Her normally pleasant face was twisted between a sneer and a snarl. If the snatchers hands' on her shoulders were closer she would have bitten one of them.

"We found these three hidden in a forest. These two," the snatcher indicated Ron and Hermione, "fit the two descriptions of Harry Potter's friends. This lad, Dudley, doesn't fit any of the wizard's the boss wants."

Fenrir cut in, "So can I eat him?"

"No, the mud-blood must've done something to the boy, he has the lightning scar." Bellatrix said. She turned to Draco and inquired sweetly, "You would know who he is, since you had school with him."

The "Dudley" kid was brought before Draco. He took one glance at the enlarged face and the swelling. As Bellatrix had declared there was an elongated lightning scar on his forehead. "I can't be sure it's him."

Bellatrix looked expectantly at Lucius and Draco's father took him aside. With his arm across his son's shoulders he said conspiratorially, "If we presented Harry Potter to the Dark Lord he will clear the Malfoys' name. Just confirm that boy to be Potter. When the Dark Lord comes he'll be pleased that we caught the-boy-who-lived."

"I believe you mean that we caught him." the snatcher holding Ron said.

"What?" Lucius barked.

"The snatchers and I caught him. We get the credit, not you." Fenrir explained as he bared his fangs.

Bellatrix sent a whip from her wand and had it wrap around Fenrir's neck, "Let's just call the Dark Lord now." she said. "Lucius, call him!"

"He said to only call him if we have Harry Potter. If we aren't certain and that boy isn't him we'd be in trouble."

Bellatrix turned on Draco, "Tell me that is the-boy-who-lived!"

"I'm not sure he is though." Draco hedged. He turned to one of the snatchers. "What is that sword you're holding?"

Bellatrix looked and her eyes grew wide, "How is that possible?"

"The girl had it in her purse; since you won't give us credit I think this is payment enough."

Bellatrix shot stunning spells at the snatcher's and the prisoners. Grabbing the sword she looked it over and a new wave of wonder and puzzlement lit her features. Underlying those emotions was anger. "Wormtail, bring me the goblin. Take the two boys to the dungeon." Walking up to Hermione with a calm demeanor she got in her face and said, "The mud-blood and I need a chat girl to girl."

Wormtail followed her orders and closed the dungeon door. The goblin stumbled over to Bellatrix, his hands were tied together with rope, and his clothes were dirty. "How do you explain this? How did the Sword of Goderic Gryffindor get into the mud-blood's hands when it's supposed to be in my vault?"

"Let me inspect the sword, maybe it's a fake." the goblin said.

"You can look can't you? See," she waved the sword in his face. "Is it the real sword?"

The goblin looked at the sword and nodded. He flinched when Bellatrix's hand rose and slapped him across the face. A cut formed on his cheek. "Get him out of my sight. Let's see how you got the sword." Bellatrix turned on Hermione and grabbed her by the shoulders.

Draco looked on with no emotion showing on his face. On the inside he burned with indignant anger. He knew he couldn't do anything and that's what made him furious.

Bellatrix had Hermione pinned to the marble floor. Bellatrix murmured in her face, "Now then, how did you get that sword? Did you break into my vault?"

"No, Ron and Harry found it in a pond." Hermione whimpered as Bellatrix's hands dug into her arms.

"The filthy mud-blood is a liar. Tell me the truth and I won't use this knife on you."

The blade glinted next to Hermione's left arm. "I did, we didn't break into your vault, the boys found it." Hermione screamed as the blade cut into her skin.

"'M' is for muggle-born, if you guys didn't break into my vault then who did?"

"I don't know," Hermione sobbed as a lone tear slid from her eye.

"'U' is for useless, like every muggle-born. You have six more tries, use them wisely. Who gave you the sword?"

"Harry and Ron never mentioned anyone. I told you, they found it."

"'D' is for the dirt that runs through your veins. How did they find it?"

Hermione paused and she heard Ron scream her name over and over. "I don't know."

"'B' is for bane you irritating brat! You have to know!"

Hermione screamed as the letter was cut into her arm. "But I don't," she gasped as the pain seared her flesh.

"'L' is for languid, you spiritless she devil. Three more tries."

Hermione screamed in pain and hot tears streamed from her eyes. It took all of Draco's willpower to not cry out. "'O' is for oaf, stop the sniveling! Two more to go."

Hermione grit her teeth and shut her eyes. She grew numb and her ears rang. She bit her lip to silence a scream as Bellatrix hollered, "'O' for obscene, answer my questions! Last chance to be spared. How did they find the sword?"

"They… didn't tell… me." Hermione gasped between stifled sobs.

"'D' is for dunce; you're not as bright as everyone says." Bellatrix smiled sadistically and Draco shuddered on the inside. "I can't wait to drive you mad, you won't even recognize the blood traitor, and St. Mungo's could always use test subjects."

There was a creak from above and Bellatrix looked up into the tennis ball eyes of Dobby the free elf. As the chandelier fell Draco grabbed Hermione from the waist and leaped away from the debris that crashed all around them. "Get your hands off her Malfoy!" Ron barked as he ran up the stairs from the dungeon. Harry was close behind and firing spells left and right.

"You could've killed me!" Bellatrix shrieked at Dobby.

"Dobby didn't mean to kill, he meant to seriously hurt or maim," the house elf said sheepishly. He stood taller and added, "I will always help my friends!"

Dobby took a hold of Ron's and Harry's wrists and started to apparate. Bellatrix threw her knife at the place they were disappearing and the knife went along with them. With a manic smile she cackled. She looked towards Draco and Hermione and started to clap. "Way to go Draco, take her to the dungeon. Keep a watch down there; we don't want anyone coming back for her. She'll be a great bargaining chip in the war. Give up Harry Potter in exchange for the mud-blood. Too perfect."

Draco took Hermione and placed her arms behind her back. He pushed her forward and into the dungeon. He lifted Wormtail's dead form up and off the stairs with magic. Closing the door he lifted Hermione's limp form into the wedding position. She held on tightly to his neck, (to his pleasure), and he could feel her tears soak his shirt. In the farthest corner of the dungeon he set her down. Her eyes fluttered open and she jumped back, hitting her head on the wall. "Easy, I'm sorry for earlier." he said weakly.

If looks could kill he would've been gone on the spot. "Sorry that you weren't the one torturing me? You sick twisted boy! If I weren't so shocked right now I'd hit you." she grimaced at the sight of her bloody arm. Draco was about to close up the wound with magic but she covered the spot with her hand. "I don't need your help; all you have to do is make sure I don't escape. Wouldn't want to make your master angry now, would you?"

"He may be blinding my dad but my mom and I don't believe in his plans." Draco whispered.

Hermione sneered, "Yet you lower your voice in fear."

"He would kill me, like he'd kill you. My family already messed up once if we do again-"

"That's why you saved me right?" she inquired vehemently.

Draco was silent for a moment. He sighed and ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair. "You wouldn't believe I saved you because I care?"

"What do you care about exactly? Your family's self-preservation? Pleasing the Dark Lord? Your-"

"Be quiet and listen!" when Hermione's mouth shut he went on softly, "All those taunts, all of that teasing, was because that's the only way I could talk to you in front of people. At first I said all those things out of spite, but after the Yule Ball and the Krum thing… I knew it was because I care for you." he smiled ruefully.

Hermione stared at him for a long time. Finally after her scrutiny she frowned. Her eyebrows pulled together as she questioned, "That's all true?"

"Why would I lie?"

Snorting she answered, "Because you want to mess with my head. You find it funny when I'm confused."

"You're smart but you're overthinking it. Do you think Weasel loves you?"

Hermione's eyes went wide at the random question. Draco's lips twitched, he was enjoying this. "He's my friend; he cares about me, but not in that way."

"Oh please, he bellowed your name and he's probably trying to find a way back to the manor right now."

"No, Harry would go on with the mission, and Ron would help him."

Draco's eyebrows' went up, clearly stating are-you-really-that-ignorant? "Do you want to be more than his friend?"

"How could you ask such a question?"

"Should I take that as a yes?"

"No, Ronald is a good friend of mine."

"Then you must like Potter."

"Again, as a friend."

"Then it's Krum."

"That ended a long time ago."

"So you like Cormac?"

"Don't make me gag."

"Oh, you must like Longbottom then!"

"Don't be stupid, Neville is a good friend."

"One of the Weasel twins then?"

"You're so annoying!"

"Hmm, did you like Cedric and now since he's gone you can't love another?"

"Shut up, I'm not sure who I like!"

"So you need a little persuasion." before she could scoot away his lips were moving on hers. A haze fell over her brain and sparks flew behind her eyes. There was growl of pleasure deep in Draco's throat and he softly nipped her lips. She answered with a few bites of her own. His hands ran through her hair and rested on her hips as her hands twirled his blonde locks. More sounds of pleasure emitted from the two interlocked teens.

Hermione pushed Draco away to his irritation. "You're a good actor, Malfoy, I'll give you that."

Draco pounded his fist on the ground and hissed, "What will it take for you to believe me? I've wanted you ever since fourth year, I was actually going to tell you sixth year but the Dumbledore business got in the way. I was protecting you from the Dark Lord by not paying much attention to you. But you had to go with Potter and Weasel to save the Wizarding World. Look where that got you, you're lucky Bellatrix didn't do any permanent damage. Oh, don't give me that look, you'll have a scar unless you let me fix it, but you're too stubborn to even let me do that."

"You're right, I am, and do you know why? Because you are my enemy. Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer. That's what you're trying to do isn't it?"

"You seriously didn't feel that spark, the connection that we have? You are ignorant." he touched her waist and grabbed her hand. "Did you feel the electricity, I did. Do you need me to make out with you so you feel what I feel?"

"No, I don't feel anything, you slimy git!"

"Your prejudice is clouding your mind. You don't listen to your heart do you?"

"No, hearts lie and can be broken. Your mind can see past the cloud of happiness and into the reality of how hurt you could end up being."

"Wouldn't you regret not following your heart?"

"I never have before."

"You're impossible."

"Funny I could say the same thing about you, Draco."

"So we're on a first name basis Hermione? I've always wondered how your name would taste on my tongue, it's quite refreshing."

Hermione smacked his chest, silently relishing the feel of one of his pecs. "Malfoy!"

"Granger… nope that doesn't have the right ring to it."

Hermione huffed in annoyance, but allowed a small smile to lift the corners of her lips. She quietly acknowledged how good looking the Slytherin is and how attractive his smirk and half smirk are. Draco caught her staring and the smirk lit his face. She cleared her throat and asked, "What about Pansy?"

Draco grimaced, "That pug faced… she was only my girlfriend so the other purebloods would stop fawning over me. Well, at least not as obvious as it used to be, love."

"That's a pet name, I'm anything but yours."

You're in my care, in my father's dungeon, there's not much to say on the matter."

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms. "You unbelievable bastard!"

"On the contrary, my parents were suprisingly abstinent until their honeymoon."

"And lewd to boot!"

"Begging for details?"

"Ew, I should use my wand to…" she felt in her jacket and jeans pockets and gasped. "Who took my wand?"

"It rolled and Potter picked it up before they left. You can use my wand."

Tears pricked the young witch's eyes. Because of the ice cold dungeon she started to shiver uncontrollably. Draco placed his jacket-he called into the room-around her shoulders. "You know if you catch hypothermia-"

"Use a warming spell or I'll hex you."

Draco chuckled and Hermione giggled in spite of herself. "What's to like; I'm a busy haired know-it-all. Definitely not your type." she said after a long silence.

"That's it you're not. You don't care about money or stature. You don't care about how you look. Just beautiful, your confidence, and indifference."

6


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, thank you for the reviews but I'm going to be the kind of updater that who is erratic because I usually won't be around wifi, or because it's still school and writing can only have a small time slot. Please bear with me and review; that'll probably give me inspiration to continue. If you have any ideas or any constructive criticism please don't be afraid to click that little button down there, that'd be appreciated.

A slight blush tinged Hermione's cheeks pink. Her eye searched his for deceit; but instead found admiration, hunger, and was that lust? She shivered as goose bumps spread over her body; the cold couldn't be blamed for that. Draco took her hands in both of his and rubbed. Even at this small gesture electricity passed between them. "See," he asked when he heard her sharp intake of breath. "You feel this just as strongly as I do, or even more because I'm so devilishly handsome." Hermione trembled in pleasure as Draco brought his lips to her ear and nibbled it. He chuckled triumphantly and a smirk formed on his lips.

All too soon the two heard the creak of the dungeon door and instantly broke apart. Hermione shuddered when high pitched cackling reached her ears. She subconsciously placed a hand over her still bleeding wound. Bellatrix was soon standing before them with the Dark Lord on her heels. "Draco grabbed the mud-blood as a bargaining chip for the war. Now the question is how healthy should we keep her?" Bellatrix eyed the bushy haired youth thoughtfully; a deranged twinkle in her eye.

Voldemort considered her with mild interest. "You are the brightest witch of your age correct?" he asked in his low emotionless tone. Hermione nodded silently. "Too bad you aren't a pureblood. I could've used you for my cause. No matter, you're going to be of use now. Bella, you tortured her right?"

"Yes, I cut 'Mud-blood' into her arm." she answered proudly.

"I believe you went to school with her Mr. Malfoy… good so you know what she's most afraid of?"

Draco nodded indifferently. Voldemort grinned and his nostril slits flared. "Torment her," at his slight hesitation the Dark Lord scowled. "Are you too spineless to do as you are told? Do you care about the muggle-born? What would your parents think? What would the Death Eaters think?"

"I was just thinking about the best way to torture her. How to make it excruciatingly painful for her." Draco said, grinning callously for good measure.

Voldemort returned his own sadistic grin and hissed, "Well go on."

Draco pointed his wand at Hermione and sent images to her mind. She whimpered as failing a test came into her mind's eye. She cried out when she felt the fear and loneliness that came with being abandoned by her friends. Tears fell down her face as she saw herself walk away from her parents and her house. More twisted memories formed behind her eyes and soon she grew numb and lost the will to remain conscious.

Voldemort laughed harshly. "A good job for a beginner, wouldn't you say so Bella?"

Bellatrix laughed, "He's a chip off the old block. Lucius did that to many mud-bloods."

Draco stilled his features. The moment the two visitors left he sat next to Hermione's motionless form and held her close. He cried into her hair, sobbing out apologies over and over again. She awoke to him berating himself. Bringing a finger to his lips she shushed him. "I'm alright. I understand you had to listen to him. I actually didn't see what you sent me." she lied so easily to dispel his hurt. She smiled to herself; _I would never had done that when we were in school._ "Please don't cry."

"But I could've hurt you. All because I can't stand up to that low-life. I'm not like Potter who has all the dumb luck in the world." Draco said bitterly, remorse evident in his eyes.

Hermione cupped his cheek and forced him to look at her. "Apparate us out of here. You can do that since it's your mansion right?"

"Yes, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere, as long as I am safe with you."

Draco smiled wanly at that. With a pop and a tug at their middles they were in a snow covered park. "Kind of late for snow don't you think?"

"We're in a higher elevation, some mountain reservoir."

"With a park Draco?"

"Where do you think the kids go, on a nature hike?"

"With their families they'd have to."

"Alright Hermione, let me know when you go on a four mile hike with a little nose picker and tell me how good the kid was."

"If he's anything like you I'd be surprised to live through the day."

"If she's anything like you I'd be surprised if you came back sane!"

"I'm surprised I even have a mind to lose since I was tortured in your mansion." Draco looked down and backed away from Hermione's face. Instantly she realized the line she had crossed and her eyes softened. "Sorry, I didn't mean to aim so low."

"No it's alright; we shouldn't have been bickering in the first place." the two teens smiled sheepishly.

Hermione shook her head and took a deep breath. "How about we apparate to someplace warmer?"

"Like where?" he asked curiously as he took her hand.

"A beach home."

Hermione opened her eyes and gasped at the view. Waves crashed against the shore and the little beach house was a beautiful blue and white between the tall grass. Ron looked up from a rock he was sitting on and charged over to his friend. Embracing her in a rib cracking hug he exclaimed, "I'm glad you're here 'Mione how'd you get back?"

"Draco-" Hermione gasped and fell onto the sand when he dropped her.

"That git helped you? How in the bl-"

"I'm a Malfoy; I can apparate in my own house idiot."

"You prat! Go back to the snake hole you just came from and mind your own business."

"I am," the blonde explained slowly. "I just defied my family to help Hermione. If it wasn't for me-"

"If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be in this mess! If you had just stood back and let Dobby save the three of us we wouldn't be in this situation! Now Dobby is dead because of your aunt, Hermione is hurt, and Harry is at his breaking point. What if you came to spy? Once a Slytherin always a Slytherin."

"We aren't talking about some quidditch game. This is a war and in what way could my actions display the nature of changing sides? What would I gain?"

"Information," Ron said, inches away from Draco's face.

Draco pushed him away and snorted. "If I had wanted that I could've just grilled Hermione. Why would I take her along anyway if that was the case?"

Ron's mouth was open to form words that were inaudible. Hermione patted his shoulder awkwardly. "I think you need some time to cool down."

"He ought to jump in the ocean." Draco sneered; Hermione shot him a warning look.

Ron looked at Hermione and as his ears went red when he asked, "Would you take a walk with me?"

Hermione nodded and started walking with him. "So, Hermione how's your arm?" he inquired.

"It's fine."

"Good, um, I was wondering if… if… if."

"Yes Ron, please just spit it out."

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione stopped and stared at her friend. His outburst had shocked her even though Draco had predicted his feelings for her. She had never thought the Slytherin would be right. "Ron, I think of you as the brother I never had. It'd be weird dating you and I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship. You understand right?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah, I didn't like you anyways. You aren't my type."

"Then why did you ask me out?"

"I pity you, you always seem so lonely and the only other guy you've dated is Krum and he's long gone."

Hermione's mouth was slightly open and she angrily shouted, "If you had cared about me like that why did you wait so long to ask me? This is just like the Yule Ball; you waited until the very end to use me as a last resort when I'm already taken. That's right Draco was man enough to let me know how he felt and I love him too." Ron's jaw dropped and Hermione smirked at his dubious face. "Serves you right to down play something as serious as the prospect of a relationship."

Hermione stalked over to Draco and took his hand. "Hermione wait! You know I didn't mean any of that! I was just angry and hurt!" Ron called after her, running to catch up.

"Learn to control your emotions. Maybe then you won't lose what you care about." Draco sneered, putting his arm protectively around Hermione's shoulders.

"You get your hands off of her Malfoy." Ron said in a dangerously low tone and his fists clenched.

"You had your chance Weasel and you blew it. Shove off, Hermione needs to help Potter and we will. Go sulk somewhere else." Draco lead Hermione by the waist to the little beach house.

"Harry," Hermione called when they passed through the threshold.

"'Mione? How'd you… oh hello Malfoy." Harry greeted with a distrusting look.

"Potter," Draco gave a curt nod.

"So you saved Hermione and now are hoping to help us."

"You have a brain between your ears unlike Weasel out there. Good, I won't have to explain anything to you. What horcrux's have you found?"

"Just three, Bellatrix has another in her vault doesn't she?"

Draco nodded, "I have the perfect plan of how to get that one." he fished in his pocket for two vials with hair in them. "I think Hermione ought to be Bellatrix and I can be her escort. You have the invisibility cloak and the goblin can help us in right?"

"Yes, all we need is a polyjuice potion." Harry said excitedly, moving into the kitchen to collect the ingredients.

Draco cleared his throat and took out a flask. "Mad-Eye had one just like this right?" The white skull glinted in the light of the kitchen and Draco grabbed two glasses and poured half of the potion into each. "Let's go ask the goblin if he can get us in."

Once he was asked the goblin agreed to get them in to the Bank only if they gave him the sword. Harry agreed and Draco and Hermione went to different rooms to find appropriate clothes.

The four met in the kitchen and Hermione placed Bellatrix's hair into her polyjuice potion. Draco placed the hair of his victim in the elixir. The two downed their potion and soon experienced the painful change.

Draco looked in the dark brown eyes of his aunt and shuddered. "We're wasting daylight, let's get this over with."

Harry put on his cloak and the goblin and the three wizards apparated in front of the bank. Hermione's heart beat fast and she took deep breaths to calm her nerves. They could do this, how hard could it be to break into an impenetrable vault? _Pretty challenging actually. I hope Draco knows what he's doing._ Hermione thought.

A little shorter than last time… who am I kidding that was very short, but last time I ended in a weird place and I thought this ending would make a better close… please R/R

5


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter, I think I'll try to go as far as the last battle and maybe have an epilogue… what are your thoughts? Oh, and what casualties on both sides would you like to see? Anyway, please R/R and have a wonderful day/night/afternoon.

Hermione walked into Gringotts next to Draco. Harry and Griphook followed along under the invisibility cloak. As they walked the goblins seemed engrossed in their work, but they eyed Bellatrix curiously, she just lifted her nose like she was better than everyone, and marched up to the goblin at the front desk. He barely looked up at her. "Ahem," she cleared her throat impatiently, and after realizing he wouldn't look up from his writing she said, "I'd like to get into my vault."

"Identification?" he asked, his quill scratching at the parchment.

"I highly doubt that's needed." Bellatrix crossed her arms.

Finally the goblin looked up and did a double take. "Miss LeStrange, you do realize that I'll need to see your wand."

A guard from the back started to walk towards them. "They know she's an imposter." Griphook hissed to Draco.

"What should we do Potter?" Draco whispered back.

"Why is that necessary?" Hermione asked defiantly.

"Its policy, surely you can understand that this is how the bank works?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand. I need into my vault."

"That can't be…."

"Imperio," Harry pointed his wand at the goblin and he breathed in the sparkly spell.

"Fine Miss LeStrange, if you could follow me."

The four followed the goblin to a cart and Griphook drove it. After a while they noticed a water fall and beyond that a broken rail. "If we pass through that all your illusions will be gone," Griphook warned.

"On my count we jump." Harry said, "One."

_He's kidding,_ Hermione thought.

"Two."

_What is he thinking?_ Draco panicked.

"Three!"

Harry Leaped from the cart, along with Draco, Hermione, and Griphook holding the other goblin. Before they all hit the ground Hermione cast an elevating spell. Their bodies dropped to the ground softly. "Good thinking 'Mione."

Griphook nodded. "Right, this way to the vault."

The four followed the goblin and soon were in a cavernous room. A chained dragon stared at them and bared its teeth. Hermione flinched when she noticed the raw spots from the chains. Griphook grabbed something from a box and handed the other one to Harry. "Shake it, the dragon is trained to dislike loud noises."

A noise like all the annoying children's toys put together emanated from the brass contraption, causing the beast to cower and whimper. Hermione looked at the majestic creature with sympathy, but followed closely behind Harry. Soon they came to a huge door and Griphook stared at Hermione. "Bellatrix's wand if you please?"

Hermione fished into her purse and handed him the wand. Griphook tapped the door and then put the other goblin's hand to the lock. The mechanism clicked and the door swung open. Gold and silver trinkets blinded them in all their shiny glory. "Don't touch those, they multiply on contact."

"You mean skin on gold right?" Harry queried.

"Yes."

"Hermione, you have gloves in that purse right?" Harry asked, a plan running through his head.

Hermione found black leather gloves and handed them to the excited wizard. "I can almost hear a buzzing; I just need to get closer." Harry murmured and crossed the threshold. Soon he located a goblet at the top of a stack of riches. When he was almost to the top his bare ankle brushed a silver cup and it started to duplicate. He snatched the cup and jumped to the ground. He ran towards his friends and was out of the vault. The door shut with a bang and Harry placed the cup on the floor. "The sword please."

Hermione took the sword from her purse and Griphook took it. "You only asked for a way in, you never talked about a way out."

"Why you little-" Draco shouted.

The teens covered their ears as sirens blared. Griphook took the noise devices and ran off. The three charged after him and were face to face with an irate dragon. "This may be crazy." Harry shouted, the cup held in his right hand. "Get on the dragon."

"Harry that is-"

"Just get on." Draco said; the soft brown eyes of the snatcher's staring down at the scared dark brown eyes of Bellatrix.

The woman took his hand and was placed between one of the dragon's neck spikes. She held onto his waist and buried her face in his back. The potion then started to wear off and they both shrunk a little. There was a bang and another and soon the dragon let out a screech and Harry hopped in front of Draco.

The beast beat its enormous wings and broke through the ceiling. Wind whistled through their ears as the creature flew away from Gringotts. It let out a happy screech and flew into the clouds. After a long time the dragon flew over a lake. "On my count we jump!" Harry said.

"One."

"Why does he get to count?" Draco muttered.

"Two."

"He's the leader of this whole operation." Hermione answered.

"Three!"

"It was my idea." Draco said as he leaped and landed into the lake.

The three resurfaced and swam to the shore. "We ought to go back to the beach house and get Ron." Harry held out his hand to Hermione.

Draco didn't take Hermione's hand. "Why should we?"

"Like it or not, Malfoy, he's still a part of this team." Harry said warningly.

"A broken part." Draco muttered, but he took Hermione's hand and they apparated.

Ron's face was purple with rage when he set eyes on the three wizards. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND?" He shouted his fisted clenched at his sides.

"You let your emotions get the better of you." Draco sneered putting an arm around Hermione.

Ron's eyes were so huge they looked about ready to leap from his head. Then his face went pale and his body shook with rage. "I said keep your arms off of her Malfoy." he said in a dangerously low tone.

Ron stomped up to Draco and lifted his fists. Draco moved in front of Hermione and took a defensive stance. "I don't want to hurt you Weasel." Draco said calmly.

"Good, you probably wouldn't have strength anyway once a fistful of Weasley meets your face." with that Ron punched Draco in the nose.

"Huh, that felt like the punch Hermione gave me. Way to hit like a girl." Draco punched Ron in the gut and then in the face. Ron tackled the Slytherin to the ground and they wrestled. The blonde soon was on top of the red-head, and he straddled his waist. There was a glint in his gray eyes as he punched Weasley's face.

"Stop it!" Hermione screeched, pulling Draco off of Ron with surprising strength.

Draco shook his head to clear it and walked to the house. He needed to change into his black suit. Hermione followed him to the house and went into a guest room to change into her jeans and T-shirt. Putting on her pink jacket she waited outside the other bedroom door for Draco. The blonde walked out in his suit and looked at his former enemy. He chuckled to himself. "What," Hermione asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"I was just thinking how we used to be in our early Hogwart years. I probably never would've been your friend, let alone your boyfriend, if this war wasn't happening. I'd probably still act like a stuck up git and taunt the golden trio till the end of seventh year."

"I wonder who would've been head boy and head girl." Hermione mused.

"You and some Ravenclaw I bet." Draco said dismissively.

"Actually I heard your grades were the closest to mine. If we'd have gone back to school… by now I'd be frustrated with your aloof and arrogant ways."

"What changed?"

Hermione contemplated the question. _What had changed in that dungeon,_ she wondered. "You showed me how human you are and how there is more to the cold Slytherin Prince than just a façade. Of course I could be wrong; you could be spying for the Dark Lord, and using Harry and me. I trust that you truly want a second chance and that you deserve one."

"What if I don't? I've done horrible things as a Death Eater. Things I'm ashamed about and I hurt innocent people. You know how many times I vomited after a meeting, or how many times I cried myself to sleep? The other Death Eaters could be hunting me down and I could be putting you in danger all over again."

Hermione embraced Draco into a hug. "We'll figure out our next move and finish this war for good."

"I hope you're right." deep inside Draco felt that they would lose. Voldemort was powerful, he even had Dumbledore killed. Now he had the Elder Wand and was set on killing Harry. The odds weren't in their favor, but then again they never were since first year. They had all somehow lived through that and all the other plots.

Harry walked in with a very subdued Ron and called Draco and Hermione to the parlor. The four sat down in chairs and Harry said, "We need to find a way into Hogwarts, any ideas?"

"We could apparate into Hogsmead." Hermione suggested.

"You still have that map Remus gave you, right Harry?" Ron inquired.

"Yes, I know a secret passage into the Gryffindor common room."

"What are we waiting for, let's go." Draco stood and held Hermione's hand. Ron grabbed hold of her other and Harry held onto Ron's hand. With a pop they were in Hogsmead. Harry motioned for the other three to follow and went into an abandoned house. "It should be behind this portrait hole, but I don't know the password."

"Great Potter, now you've really set the imbecile bar high." Draco sneered.

"Why would you want to get into Hogwarts anyway?" the four teens turned to see a tall bearded man with clear blue eyes.

"You must be Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth." Harry said inclining his head.

"I've been watching you through this mirror-"

"Creepy," Ron whispered and was rewarded with an elbow to the gut.

"I sent you Dobby for help and he died for his actions. Be thankful I saved your life." Aberforth said quietly.

"What's the password for this portrait?" Hermione inquired.

"Why fight a losing battle? Did my brother even tell you what to do with the horcrux's once you find them? Did he give you the right tools for the job? Albus never told you anything huh? Did you even know him?"

Harry paused. "No, I didn't really know him, and I regret that. I still trust him though; he gave me the glass to see you. He's still helping us."

Aberforth turned to the broken mirror and said, "Come open the portrait."

Soon Neville swung the portrait open. "Good luck," Aberforth said and sat on a wooden chair.

"Snape knew about a few secret passages, but luckily he couldn't find them all. So, Malfoy, you decided to join with the DA." Neville asked skeptically

"No I'm just here because I'm bored! You and Potter are both-"

"Would you just play nice for once? I mean honestly bickering in a tunnel?" Hermione asked with a raised brow.

Neville cleared his throat. "Anyway I'm really glad you're here. With Snape as Headmaster and DADA teacher this school year was torture. There are also Death Eaters here that enforce stupid rules. Mr. Filch also has the torturing rooms in the dungeon all set up for detention."

Draco shuddered and made a mental note to not kick Mrs. Norris if he ever came back to school. Soon they reached a portrait and slid into the common room. Dean was the first to see Harry come out and he ran to the boys' dormitories. The common room was filled with students and then Ginny came down. There was a quiet hush as Harry stared at his girlfriend. "I heard Harry Potter is back." she looked down at her boyfriend and took the stairs down two at a time. She ran into his outstretched arms and held his waist tightly. "I missed you." she breathed into his ear.

"As I you." he whispered back, finding her mouth and placing a gentle kiss on it.

Everyone let out an 'aww' at the show of affection and Draco took Hermione's hand. Dean noticed the blonde and cried, "Eh, what's the Slytherin Prince doing here?"

After the shocked gasps Hermione explained what had happened. Seamus looked at Draco with distrust but couldn't find the words to articulate his misgivings. "Look I know it's hard to trust him but let's face it, we need all the help we can get! Even if it's a slimy snake of a git." Neville reasoned.

"That's right, wait… did you just call me a slimy snake of a git to get your point across?" Draco questioned with a raised brow.

Neville gulped but held his ground, "Yes, I believe I did."

Draco nodded with an approving look in his eyes. "You have more spine than I thought, Longbottom."

Neville let out a breath. "We need to tell everyone Harry Potter is here!" Seamus said and everyone cheered.

All the Gryffindor's filed out of the common room and Harry and Ron and Hermione and Draco mixed in with the others to go to the Great Hall for dinner. "Do you think this'll work?" Draco whispered.

"It will have to." Hermione answered, squeezing his hand comfortingly. The doors to the Great Hall swung open and Colin went up to Professor McGonagall. Her face lit up and she found Harry. The news that the Boy-Who-Lived was back at Hogwarts quickly spread and all the houses except for Slytherin were talking excitedly together.

The Great Hall doors swung open and Snape walked into the room; his robes swished as always. "Is it correct that Potter is back?" he asked tonelessly.

Harry's green eyes turned sharp as he looked at the man that killed Dumbledore. "How dare you stand there like he did."

"Let's give Potter to the Dark Lord already!" Crabbe shouted.

"Mr. Filch, take these Slytherins' to the dungeons." Professor McGonagall said. Mr. Filch obliged and led them away. "Now Snape, you go and tell Voldemort Harry is back. Let him know we're ready for the war."

There were cheers as Snape left the Great Hall. Draco stood silent, the black sheep of the bunch. Hermione looked at him worriedly and put her arm around his waist. "Everything will be okay."

Draco looked down at her and mustered a reassuring smile. "Let's find those Horcrux's."

5


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione smiled reassuringly at Draco and he squeezed her hand. "Ron, Hermione, and Draco please find a way to destroy the horcrux's." Harry said, taking command of the situation. "The rest of you get ready for the final battle."

The witches and wizards in the Great Hall nodded and left for preparations. Ron looked at his best mate with exasperation. "Don't you need help finding them?"

"I'm the only one who can hear their buzzing." Harry said with just a hint of annoyance. "I trust that you three to find a means to destroy the last three horcrux's without maiming each other. Is that clear?"

The three nodded their heads and left the hall. "I know fiend fire can abolish a horcrux, and of course a basilisk fang. Who knows how to conjure the fire?" Hermione asked as the teens walked briskly down the winding corridors.

"I know Crabbe can, but fiend fire is uncontrollable. Where would we find a basilisk fang?" Draco inquired.

"The Chamber of Secrets!" Ron exclaimed. He rushed to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Only the Heir of Slytherin can open the Chamber, can you speak parseltongue?" Draco scoffed as he and Hermione ran to catch up to him.

"Harry talks in his sleep and I learned a bit." Ron said and spoke the language. The Chamber opened and Ron shot Draco a smug smile. "Ladies first."

Hermione let go of the blonde Slytherin's hand and slid down into the chamber. After stepping away she saw Ron come down. He started walking down a tunnel. "Why aren't we waiting for Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Someone let the snakes out the dungeon. He's keeping them busy while we get the fangs. You have the cup right?"

"Yeah," she answered. They trudged on in an uncomfortable silence.

"I didn't mean what I said." Ron said softly.

"It's in the past Ron."

"I just love you so much… knowing you're with another guy…."

"At one point I thought I had a crush on you too." Ron turned and looked at her hopefully. She shook her head, "But I realized that all I could ever be was a friend for you. Nothing more nothing less."

Ron scowled, "Yet you have no problem with snogging your worst enemy. What if he's using you? Messing with your emotions? You know how he loves to do that. He's the Slytherin Prince for a reason."

"You couldn't understand even if you wanted to."

"I don't want to understand. I just want you to be with me. I want to be able to tell my children one day that I married the woman of my dreams."

"You'll find that woman. She isn't me."

Hermione stepped onto the tiled floor and saw the decaying corpse of the basilisk. The two friends went to the skull and grabbed as many fangs as they could. Hermione placed the cup on the floor and stabbed it with a fang. The soul screamed and caused the water to gush from the sides and drench the two Gryffindor's.

Hermione shook herself and started to walk through the tunnel with Ron behind her.

Draco stood watch at the entrance to the bathroom. Ron had stunned him for a little and had closed the entrance. His grip on his wand tightened when he heard footsteps. Grey eyes met grey and Draco was staring at his father. "Where have you been?" Lucius hissed.

"With the winning side." Draco answered coolly.

"Getting information I hope. The Dark Lord was very happy with your ingenuity and cunning. Your spy mission has come to an end, come, we have a battle to win."

Lucius strutted away and turned to see his son standing in the same spot. "You can't care for these mud-bloods. Where's Granger, we need her for the bargaining chip."

"She ran off with the other golden teenagers."

A knowing look glinted in the eyes' of Draco's father. Lucius smiled and said softly. "You like this Granger girl yes? She likes you back because you 'saved' her. This is too easy, well done Draco; she'll come for you when she sees how bad of a shape you're in."

With that Lucius shot a cutting spell on his son and watched the blood fall to the ground. His father closed the wound with a flick of his wand and apparated away with his son. The two stood in a circle of Death Eaters. "Good of you to finally come back Malfoy. How did the spying go?" Voldemort asked, stroking Nagini's head. She was coiled almost lovingly around the Dark Lord.

"Fine my lord. The Chosen One is trying to find the last two items." Draco said dutifully.

"Where's his mud-blood friend?"

"Finding ways to destroy the items."

"They don't have the sword?"

"Griphook took it."

Voldemort contemplated this. "What are they trying to find?"

"Basilisk fangs my Lord," Draco blurted.

"Hmm, I must keep Nagini close." Voldemort turned and addressed Bellatrix, "See to it that you capture Granger unharmed, but do what you will with Weasley. Fenrir, make sure Bellatrix is protected. You may take your leave." Bellatrix touched Fenrir's shoulder and in a billow of black smoke they flew to Hogwarts. The Dark Lord looked back at Draco with red eyes. "Come, let's finish your report. The rest of you start taking down the school's defenses."

With that Draco followed Voldemort to a more secluded clearing and lied his way through the report.

Hermione felt an ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach. Ron walked out of the bathroom and his eyes grew wide at the sight of a bloodstain on the floor. Hermione followed him and knelt to the ground when she saw the red liquid. She knew with every fiber of her being that that was Draco's blood.

An all too familiar cackling made Hermione's blood turn to ice and the hairs on the back of her neck to stand straight up. "Missed me dearie?" she pointed her wand at Ron and shouted, "Pertrificus Totalis!" Ron fell to the ground. "How to kill the blood traitor… Fenrir when was your last meal?"

"Two days ago." Fenrir answered with a grin.

Bellatrix grabbed Hermione by the back of her neck and said, "He's all yours." after an agonized scream the two witches disapparated to the Forbidden Forest. "Stop that sniveling, honestly you're about as worst as Wormtail was." Bellatrix accentuated her point by cuffing the young witch roughly behind the ear.

Voldemort walked out from behind a tree, shadowed by Draco. Hermione gasped at the sight of the blonde Slytherin. "You truly thought he cared for you? That his affections were of good intent? You're pretty imbecilic for the smartest witch of her year. He played you like a fiddle my dear."

"You're wrong! Draco loves me and nothing can change that!" Hermione cried.

"Do you, Draco?" Voldemort asked quietly, his red eyes intent on the Slytherin Prince.

"I only pretended to care about you to get information. I would never seriously pursue a muggle born." Draco said indifferently.

When Bellatrix and Voldemort turned to Hermione triumphantly they missed the slight shake of Draco's head and that his wand was pointed at Bellatrix. Hermione elbowed Bellatrix in the ribs and fell to the ground when the grip on her was loosened. From Draco's wand flew chains that secured his aunt to a tree. He leapt over to Hermione and touched her hand; they apparated to the other side of the forest. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Voldemort bellowed and in a fit of rage blew a tree to bits. Quite a temper tantrum.

After talking the ghost of Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter Harry ran to the Room of Requirement. The doors opened to reveal the sanctuary Draco had worked with the vanishing cabinet. He walked briskly looking for the diadem of the house founder. What seemed like ages he spotted the tiara and heard a faint buzzing. "I never thought I'd see the day in which scar head was admiring a tiara." Goyle said coolly.

"When did you grow a brain?" Harry retorted with his wand drawn out.

"Two to one, seems fair to me right, Goyle?" Crabbe inquired with a malicious smile on his face.

Goyle nodded and fired and unforgivable curse. Harry dodged and had an idea. "I heard you can conjure fiend fire Crabbe?"

"Yeah, so?" Crabbe asked as his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

Harry ran for the exit and hollered, "I bet you can't!"

With that Harry heard a crackling sound and was out of the room. The doors shut instantly and the screams couldn't be heard from where he panted. One last horcrux to go.

** *breaks out in song* "It's been awhile since I first saw you and it's been awhile since I've gone." *voice cracks in defeat* Staind has such expressive lyrics. Sorry it has taken me this long to update… in my defense I was working on "The King and I" for the one and only summer workshop I do and was working almost twelve hours a day. We put on a Broadway show in three weeks while professionals have months and or years to perfect everything. I was a wife and got to wear a hoopskirt :3**

** Anyhoo back to business, I am not completely sure I want to kill Ron off even though his character irks me; it's not that he's ginger it's his jealous personality *sob* he reminds me of a more loyal Archie with the temper of Cheryl. I would enjoy your input so please review! Please and Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Draco took Hermione's hand and they apparated into the Great Hall, (McGonagall had set up security so that the Death Eaters couldn't get through), and Hermione gasped. All of the Weasley's were huddled around a very bloody Ron. Harry entered and ran towards his friend, Hermione dashed to Harry's side. Ron smiled at his two friends and his family. "I love you all very dearly." he said in between ragged breaths.

In unison everyone answered, "I love you too." Ron's face twitched into a smile and his eyes closed. His chest was still and tears fell from everyone's eyes.

Hermione looked up to see Draco's stricken look. She walked over to him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"You loved weasel even after all he's done to you." Draco said softly, it looked as if he had been struck by a bludger.

"He was one of my best friends ever since first year. That's all he was, a friend. I love you Draco, and nothing in the world can change that."

Draco smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She smiled at him in return.

Harry coughed and asked, "Malfoy, do you know what the last horcrux is?"

"Nagini," Draco answered.

Harry was about to reply when his scar started to throb in pain. He dropped to his knees and silently screamed. When the vision was complete Harry lay on the ground panting. Once he caught his breath he got up and said, "Voldemort killed Snape in the Shrieking Shack. We have to go see if we can save him."

Hermione grabbed Harry's shoulder and held tightly to Draco's hand. With a pull to their navels they appeared in the deteriorated shack. Harry heard Snape moan and quickly ran over to where he lay bleeding out. "Potter, you have your mother's eyes." Snape brought his wand to his temple and removed a memory from his mind. Hermione handed her friend a vial she found in her purse and he placed the silvery substance in it.

"I'm going to Dumbledore's office." he apparated away.

Draco looked at his limp potions master and head of house. "He was a great man, even if he was a foul git."

Hermione wiped a stray tear from his face. "It seems some foul gits are alright."

"It's a pity a loathsome git like me will never change." Voldemort said and shot two spells that held the two teens in place. "You my boy, have disgraced the Death Eaters for long enough. I should kill you both right here, but how would Potter come to me willingly if I didn't have some incentive?" Voldemort flicked his wand and the two teens' mouths dropped open. "Speak!"

Voldemort stood in front of the two wizards. Hermione glared and spat on the floor. Voldemort grabbed her by the chin and hissed, "No need to show disrespect mud-blood. Especially not when your life hangs in the balance." he shoved her face away like it had burned him and turned to the blonde traitor. "Potter doesn't care much for you. Unless you give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't punish you to death you're expendable."

"I was trying to find out if Potter knew about your other horcrux. He doesn't My Lord, my loyalty lies with you. It always has and it always will." Draco felt the cold hatred of Voldemort's mind as it searched his.

Voldemort smiled when he found nothing amiss. "Why didn't you say so Malfoy? I need to reserve my anger for Potter."

Draco nodded and shook himself when Voldemort broke the spell. Draco held Hermione's hands behind her back and the three apparated to the Forbidden Forest.

Harry looked up from the pensieve and gasped. 'Snape loved my mom? He was the one who showed me the sword? I have to go to Voldemort and what?'

"Harry Potter." an amplified voice of Voldemort said slowly. "If you want your mud-blood friend and all the others to live you must meet me in the Forbidden Forest before sun set. Do you really want more people to die because of you? If you do come be prepared to die."

Harry let the office stairs carry him down and he walked past the Great Hall and past Hagrid's hut. Ginny ran up to him, "Please don't go! We'll fight, we'll win, and we will get Hermione back. Draco has to be figuring something out, we can still make it!"

Harry cupped her cheek. "Remus and Tonks and Ron and countless other have already died for me. I can't let him hurt anymore of my friends. I have to do this." he brought his face close and kissed her for what he thought was the last time. "I love you Ginny."

"I'll love you, always."

Voldemort looked out at the fog covered forest. He looked back and grinned at Hermione. "It's almost sun set. I guess the Boy-Who-Lived isn't coming."

"Guess again." Harry said as he walked out of the fog and into the clearing.

"Ah, ready to die?"

"Let Hermione go first."

"I never said she would leave the Death Eater's custody. She'll live along with the others. Beside that I haven't heard a mud-blood scream in a while."

"But you'll leave everyone else alone?"

"On my wizard's honor."

"All right."

"Avada Kedavra."

Hermione bit her lip to muffle the frantic scream building in her throat. Beside her Bellatrix cuffed her on the ear. "Scream mud-blood! Doesn't the death of your little boyfriend bring you pain?" when Hermione didn't reply Bellatrix hexed her. Hermione's scream tore at Draco's heart and he wanted to murder his aunt. But he held back. He wouldn't stoop to their level ever again.

"Narcissa, make sure he is dead."

Harry stilled his chest and relaxed as he felt a cold hand touch his neck. "Is Draco really helping the Dark Lord?" she whispered.

"I'm not sure." Harry whispered back.

"What's the last horcrux?"

"The snake."

"My son chose right." she stood up and turned to the awaiting Death Eaters. "He is dead."

Cheers erupted and tears fell from Hagrid and Hermione's faces. "It's fitting that you will be carrying him back." Voldemort said to the half giant as he picked Harry up. "Come, there is still a battle to be fought."

The mostly merry procession started forward. Some sang praises of their Lord and others talked excitedly. Amongst the commotion no one realized the two in the back talking quietly to one another. Nor that the young man's hold on the prisoner was gentle and that the prisoner had a look of determination and defiance on her face.

Neville held the sorting hat and walked into the courtyard with Luna, Fred, George, and all the other Hogwarts students. The Slytherin's had gotten out of the dungeons and watched as Voldemort's patrol got closer and closer. When the crowd saw the limp form of Harry in Hagrid's arms cries of anger, indignation, and hurt flew from everyone assembled. "Yes, now that your hero has died who will join me as I create a new world?"

Ginny was held back by her parents but shouted, "No one will ever join you!" cheers of consent were met by her response.

Voldemort sneered, "Is the blood traitor right? Will no one join in my cause?"

Neville limped forward and the Death Eater's laughed. "Well I wasn't expecting much but you? We'll find you something to do, I suppose."

"I wouldn't join you even if Hell froze over. Just because Harry died it doesn't mean we don't have a chance. We can still fight for what we believe in and get rid of this monster once and for all." Nagini slithered over to the boy and flicked her tongue. Neville put his hand in the sorting hat and pulled out the sword of Gryffindor, he cut Nagini's head off and Harry jumped from Hagrid's arms.

"How is this…?"

The Death Eaters started shooting spells and the battle had begun. Draco and Hermione started firing spells at the back.

Harry faced Voldemort and the two spells they shouted met in a shower of red and green sparks.

"I had killed you!" Voldemort screamed.

"You had killed a horcrux you never meant to make and you also made another mistake. That wand was never Snape's. Draco disarmed Dumbledore, it belongs to him."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Voldemort shouted as the loss of his soul turned him into ash. Aurors came and caught all the Death Eaters they could.

"No, Draco wasn't one of them he helped us! You can't take him to Azkaban!" Hermione called desperately.

The auror holding Draco captive sighed and turned to the distraught witch. "I was still a part of their group and did horrible things to innocent people."

"How long will he be in Azkaban?"

"Depending on his crimes but because he fought for the other side in the end maybe five to six years. That's the best you can hope for miss. All the others are definitely going to have a lifetime sentence."

Hermione walked up to Draco and kissed him. "I'll wait."

"I love you."

The auror then dragged him to a carriage pulled by black Pegasus's with all the other chained prisoners. Harry watched them fly away and put an arm around Hermione. "Will you be okay?"

"I should be asking you that." Hermione sighed.

"I'll be fine. Just a normal psycho killer defeated by yours truly."

"Took you seven years." Hermione quipped and playfully shoved him.

"Yeah, so will you be okay?"

"Yes Harry, all is well for now."

Draco sat in cold cell alone. His mother sat in the one across from him and he could hear his dad mumbling to his left. "I'm proud of you my son. Soon they will clear your name because you did nothing wrong."

"Neither did you." Draco said.

"I should've taught you better. You never knew wrong from right."

"I should've looked around me and see my error. I just blocked it out because I loved my life the way it was. I wanted you to be proud of me like you were proud of dad."

"I was never proud with your father. I like that lifestyle too until I knew what all it entailed."

"Everyone makes mistakes. We just need to learn from it."

"Granger has rubbed some of her wisdom off on you."

"I'll need all I can get."

Hermione was at the Weasley's house for dinner with Harry and all the others. Fred and George were trying to show her a new gag they were working on but gave up because of her blank expression. Harry walked over and nudged her. "Hmm, oh what?"

"Hermione, you're a bit spacey, is everything all right?" Harry asked with concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, it's just his trial will be over soon and I want to know if he's all right or not."

Harry gave her a half hug. "Everything will be fine. I'm sure of it."

Hermione spotted Ginny joking with her brothers and whispered, "Are you going to ask her?"

Harry sighed. "I haven't found the right time."

"There's always the present."

"You'd think you'd just be pleased that we're going back to school to finish our seventh year."

"You get to spend it with Ginny, that's the only reason."

"I'm appalled! I like getting a well-rounded education. I need it if I want to be an auror. What do you want to be?"

"I'm not sure, maybe own a bookstore or become a healer, or a stay at home mom."

"Sounds a little bland for the brightest witch of her age."

Hermione elbowed him playfully. "Come on in, dinner's ready." Mrs. Weasley called.

Everyone got up and sat around the spacious table. Fleur and Bill sat with their baby between them. George and Fred were inseparable as usual and Charlie and Percy were discussing mythology. One chair was left unoccupied and the table as a whole tried hard not to look at the empty chair. There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Weasley was about to get up when Hermione said, "I can get it."

The bushy haired witch walked to the front of the house and opened the door. She wrapped her arms around the Slytherin Prince and kissed him. When they broke apart her smirked, "I take it you missed me?"

**That was a pleasant ending don't you think? I know I said I wanted to go to the last battle but if you'd like I kind of want to try writing about their seventh year at Hogwarts and maybe have a villain of my own creation… or maybe not at all.**

** I don't know how long you've been waiting for an update, I'm sorry if it has been a while but I had some major writers block, (i.e. laziness) so yeah that's my excuse :b**

** Anyway please review and if you're into Teen Titans please check out my crossover I've posted, "Heartsfriends" I'll be updating that in a day or two.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione and Draco sat on a bench just outside of Hermione's home. They had eaten at the Weasley's and apparated. "Are you going back to Hogwarts to redo your final year?" she asked and rested her head on his shoulder.

Draco's arm was loosely around her and he sighed. "I'll have to if I want a decent job."

"Where will you be staying?"

"My mom and dad have a lifetime sentence in Azkaban so I'll be staying at the Malfoy Mansion."

There was a pause as Hermione digested the information. "Can you stay at my house for a little while? I was hoping to watch a movie or something with you. If you'd rather go home I understand."

"What in blazes is a 'movie'? My interest is piqued so I think I'll have to say yes."

Hermione got up and the two walked hand in hand up the concrete path. Unlocking the door with a key they entered and Hermione flipped the lights on. "How did you do that? Those bulbs just ignited without you saying a word."

"It's electricity, Draco. Would you like some popcorn?" Hermione asked as she made her way to the kitchen. He followed her and looked at the microwave with undisguised confusion. "It's a microwave; it is designed to heat food up."

"Isn't that why you have a stove?"

"Popping popcorn on a stove is a bit slower than what I am about to do. Why don't you go to the living room and pick a movie?"

The blonde Slytherin shrugged and walked into the living room. He spotted a cabinet full of rectangular cases that he assumed were movies. Opening the cabinet he read the titles aloud, "'The Disappeared', 'Peter Pan', 'Newsies', 'Fiddler on the Roof', hmm 'The Boy in the Striped Pajamas'. 'Titanic'. So it is between 'The Boy in the Striped Pajamas' and 'Titanic'."

Hermione came in with a bowl of popcorn. "I'd rather not see a romantic movie… 'The Boy in the Striped Pajamas' might not be the best choice either."

Draco turned to his girlfriend who had placed the bowl on the coffee table and was looking at the other movies. "'Dumb and Dumber' is a comedy and there are a whole bunch of those."

"I want to see this one." he held up the movie he wanted.

Hermione sighed, "There's a war in it. I have to warn you that people die."

"It sounds intriguing. Please, I like the title."

The bushy haired Gryffindor sighed and took the DVD case and placed the disk in the player. She turned the TV on and the two took a seat on the couch. Draco placed an arm over both of her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder. The blonde watched the moving screen in awe. "The people are moving like in pictures!"

Hermione nodded smiling at his wonderment. Soon the movie started to play. "They're in Germany? What weird accents." Draco commented.

"Shhh," Hermione hissed.

There was silence and then Draco exclaimed, "That looks like Professor Lupin!"

"It isn't, now will you stop talking?"

The Slytherin Prince complied and they sat in silence for the rest of the movie. As the credits rolled Draco seemed sad. "You didn't say the little kids would die. This really happened?"

"It's a story based on true events. The holocaust happened, but what happened to those two boys was just something the writer came up with."

"It's like what happened to the Wizarding world. Innocent people died because of the views of a madman."

Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't kill any of those people."

"Right, I had to torture them so my family wouldn't get killed. I'm no better than those Nazi's."

"But you are; most of them didn't know what they were doing. Others knew and reveled at the fact that another person's life was decided by them. You stepped back and realized your wrong and you're remorseful."

"I just wish I could turn back the clock and join the Order. Dumbledore and all of you would've protected me if I had given you a reason to. My parents would've been at risk though."

Hermione smiled sadly and embraced him. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed. "I better be going before your parents show up." Draco made to stand but noticed the look on his girlfriend's face. "What's wrong?"

"I had to wipe my parent's memories of me away. I sent them to Australia so they wouldn't be harmed by Voldemort."

"Come to the mansion with me. It's too big of a house to be alone in anyway. We have guest bedrooms."

"I'll go pack; I'll be back in a minute." she took the stairs two at a time and disappeared into her room.

Draco took a look around and noticed the pictures. They were of two grown-ups that he assumed were Hermione's parents. There was always a gap in the picture and he surmised that was the doing of the obliviation spell. "I'm ready." she was beside him and took his arm; the two apparated to the Malfoy Mansion.

Hermione kindly refused any help from the house elves of carrying her luggage and followed one to her room. "My room is on the end. If you need anything you can ring this bell," Malfoy pointed at the one in the room. "A house elf will assist you. Pleasant dreams," he gave her a sweet goodnight kiss.

"See you in the morning." the door closed and Hermione changed into her pajamas. Looking at the room she marveled at the velvet chairs and comfy pillows and mattress. Placing the blankets over her she was soon asleep.

There was a scream and Hermione shot out of bed, down the hall, and into Draco's room. Sitting on the bed and pulling him into an embrace she said soothing words. Once Draco's composure returned he wiped his nose. "It was just a nightmare. I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't be, is it a recurring nightmare?"

"It's always different. Go back to bed I'll be fine." Draco reassured.

"I was having a bad dream too." she confessed sheepishly.

"Maybe we should stay in the same room. I'll sleep on the couch." Draco pointed to a leather couch two feet from the bed.

"Could you hold me? Just until I fall asleep… you could go to the couch then."

Draco pulled the silk sheets down and Hermione lay on the right side of the bed. Placing his arms around her waist the two just lay there. The blonde Slytherin heard the bushy haired witch's steady breathing but didn't move. He decided to admit to himself he needed comfort just as much as she did. He found he didn't feel ashamed by this and was soon in a dreamless sleep.

"You've been at Malfoy's house since yesterday?" Ginny asked with unasked questions in her eyes.

"Yes, and we haven't slept together… in a sense. I have not seen him shirtless either but he definitely has a six pack or more." Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny's sigh.

"You never have any stories to tell me. Is he a good kisser?"

"Yes, luckily I don't have to compare him to MacLaggen."

Ginny giggled at that.

"How are you and Harry?"

"Great, he's a good kisser. Haven't shared a bed with him like you did with the Slytherin Prince; Ron would've been red with jealousy if he were still here."

Hermione placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I miss him too. I wish-"

"Guys, you'll never believe what I just heard!" Harry knocked on the door and walked in anyway.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"There have been werewolf sightings at a cemetery and you won't believe what grave he dug up!"

"Ron's," Ginny guessed.

"Know me too well." Harry nodded sadly.

"Have the Aurors apprehended the man?" Hermione inquired.

"They've tracked him to the Forbidden Forest. He seems to come around here though. Always at midnight he'd come and howl. I thought it was just a normal wolf." Harry said as he paced.

"Let's catch him I don't want him attacking Fred or George." Ginny said.

The three teens waited outside and as soon as twelve came they heard some shuffling in the long grass. Hermione howled and they heard the soft padding of a dog. They saw the werewolf and once it saw them it passed out. "Odd, usually that wouldn't happen. Maybe it was tired." Harry said as they took a closer look.

The werewolf slowly started to turn back into a man and all three of them gasped.

"Oh, my son, how did this…? You're a..? I'll just be in the kitchen making breakfast. It's good you're back dear." Mrs. Weasley scuttled out of the room.

"I knew she'd react this way. I wish Greyback would've killed me." Ron sighed.

"At least we have some of the cure. You'll be fine now Ron." Hermione said and patted his shoulder.

"You had lost your pulse and it looked like you weren't breathing." Ginny said.

"Well my body was trying to heal itself because I was starting to become a werewolf. It took a while, not to mention I didn't want to show myself in public again."

""It's good to have you back." Harry said.

"Can I talk to you, without the girls?" Ron asked and shot an apologetic look at Hermione and Ginny. The two left the room and Ron inquired, "I know I just got back and all… but I can't live like this. Do you have any silver? Maybe I could-"

"You think your family can go through your funeral twice?! How selfish can you be mate?" Harry hissed.

"How would you feel in my situation? You don't turn into a monster every full moon. You don't have to worry about whether you'll hurt one of your friends or not. You don't have to worry about accidently biting an innocent person and creating more werewolves. Lupin could handle this but you know about my temper. I don't want to hurt my family or you or Hermione. I can't hurt her again."

"You would if you just gave up on life. I can take you to anger management classes or you could meditate. Just think of other solutions than the permanent one. You have your whole life a head of you."

Ron nodded and the two hugged. "I just wish Hermione weren't with ferret face."

"Weasel is back?" Draco asked as Hermione walked through the door.

"Yes, he's a werewolf, but other than that he's perfectly fine." Hermione answered and sat next to him on the loveseat.

"Is he going back to school?"

"He's working it out with Professor McGonagall. He wants to be tutored but no one thinks that'd work very well."

"Hmmm, don't you think it'd save the Wizarding World a lot of trouble if they had an all werewolf school? That way people wouldn't be afraid of being bitten and they would all have the same night and a week of recovery."

"You should propose that to the Ministry. I bet they'd be pleased with an idea like that."

Draco smiled. He had just killed two birds with one stone.

**A short update but an update nonetheless. So Ron isn't dead he's just a werewolf and Draco wants to get rid of him by having an all werewolf school… should there be such a school?**

** Because of eight grade English and learning about the holocaust I found how similar the concept of a muggle-born hating all muggle-borns and trying to kill them off to make the wizard blood pure again. Minus the suicide and camps and magic what Voldemort did was like Adolf Hitler with the Jews and other "impure" races. It was just a speculation and I really hope I didn't offend any of you with that comparison.**

** Anyway I have a contest. The first to tell me what movie Tom Felton was in that was mentioned when he read titles gets one and a half pages of the next chapter… I think that's when they'll be going to school. Please review!**

4


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione sat in a Hogwarts train compartment alone. She had gotten her letter two weeks before; she was Head of House along with her new boyfriend Draco. He had left their compartment to check on the other cars and she hadn't bothered to open her charmed purse to read. She needed to think.

Draco had treated her different in public outside of the train, like he had treated her in school. Once he saw Pansy and the rest of the Slytherins he ignored her. Being nice she had decided he was nervous and just needed some time to get used to being in front of their peers together. Taking the train steps she went to the Heads' compartment and sat down.

The door slid open and the Slytherin Prince sat across from her. Hermione looked away, her arms crossed over her pink jacket. "I didn't mean… it's just… I didn't want my old friends saying anything to offend you. I'll let them know of our relationship when the time is right." he explained, an apologetic smile lifting the corner of his lips.

"Until then I have to pretend you don't even exist?" Hermione asked tetchily.

"Love," he caressed her cheek. "Of course not, we will find a way. The Room of Requirement is still working and there is the Astronomy Tower."

"Right, and all the tip toeing around that goes along with a secret relationship. My friends know about us, so, why can't yours?"

"They're more judgmental and I want to shield you from that."

"I handled them before. If you can accept me why can't they?"

Gray eyes stared into resolute brown orbs. He sighed in defeat, "I'll let them know at the feast. They usually ask about who's dating who anyway. I was told Heads' of House go check on the other compartments before and during the train ride. I'll go first." With that he left, leaving Hermione to dissect the thoughts spinning in her head.

'Is he embarrassed of me? Does he still like Pansy? She's an annoying pug-faced prat! Is being with him wrong, was I too quick to assume the best of him? Why wouldn't he lie to me? Is this some kind of game to him? If it is I'm not as smart as everyone thinks.' At the last thought she gasped and put her face in her hands. Her shoulders shook and she breathed sharply.

Draco looked into every compartment and once he found the one he was looking for he slid in. "The Slytherin Prince finally graces me with his presence. About time, I was worried you had decided to skip another year of school, or worse." Blaise smiled and got up to hug him.

Draco embraced his friend and sat across from him. "So, you're one of the Heads." Blaise motioned to a badge on Draco's dress shirt.

"Yeah, with Granger." Draco answered.

"Man, she's looking fine. Too bad she's with the Weasel."

"Actually they broke up."

"Oh, well," Blaise's eyebrow went up.

"Yeah, you've been around our friends a lot more than I have. What do they think of mud-bloods now?"

"They still have reservations but since the Ministry is cracking down on anyone who disrespects them they keep their mouth shut. What Voldemort did was wrong and ever since Crabbe and Goyle died, not to mention countless other prisoners hauled to Azkaban, the Slytherin House seems more solemn. Why do you ask?"

Draco contemplated the question. Looking at his friend's earnest face he made a decision. "Because I'm dating Hermione Granger."

It took a minute but finally, "I knew it! I KNEW IT! From the minute you came in here I just **knew** you were smitten with some lucky witch. Granger, wow, a big step up from Pansy. Um, no offense to her. Do you think Hermione could put in a good word for me to the other Gryffindor girls?"

"To think you were getting on fine with Zoey."

"Her parents don't approve of me. Something to do with being a Zabini." he shrugged. Then grinning he asked, "Is she a good kisser?"

"That and she smells good. She's smart, ambitious, and albeit a bit stubborn. She could've been a good Slytherin."

"The Sorting Hat knows best. Now unless you want to catch up I think you should get back to the compartment where your girlfriend is."

"Funny, that's what I was thinking." Draco got up and opened the door. Before he left he turned, "I trust that all of Slytherin will know of my relationship before the feast?"

"And probably half of the other Houses."

"I knew I could count on you."

The train stopped and Hermione and Draco walked hand in hand to a carriage. "Are you excited?" Draco asked as the two sat. He put his arm around her when she shivered.

The two had changed into their robes and the air was chilly considering the season. "Yes, books, studying, and I have the best roommate."

Draco pecked her lightly on the lips, "Something we both agree on, love."

Blaise got in the seat across from them and Luna took the other side. "The nargles are getting restless. How was your summer Hermione?"

"Great, and yours?" she answered.

"Good," Luna turned to Blaise. "I haven't met your acquaintance."

"I'm Blaise Zabini. You must be Luna Lovegood, from Ravenclaw House." Blaise answered, smiling charmingly.

"The wrackspurts must've told you." she said.

"Yes, but they never mentioned how pretty you were." Blaise said, looking into her gray-blue eyes.

With that the carriage moved forward, causing it to jump, and pushing the two couples together. Luna tried to stay on her side of the seat but was unsuccessful, not that Blaise was complaining. Soon the carriage stopped and they got out.

The Great Hall doors were open and the four went their ways. Lit candles floated in the air and all the first years were lined up a waiting to be sorted. After McGonagall had made her opening remarks and the first years were sorted the plates filled with food. Once everyone had their fill the Professors led their students to their dorms.

McGonagall and Slughorn led Draco and Hermione to the Heads of House dorm. Their picture was of a weeping woman in Victorian clothes. She was well endowed. "The password is 'Quinkan', try it." Slughorn said with a slight hiccup. He had been drinking a bit at the feast.

"Quinkan," Draco said to the portrait.

"OOOOOO, why do I always get the weird passwords? It's not fair!" she howled, her sobs echoing off the walls.

"Why did someone paint a sobbing woman?" Draco asked with a disgusted sneer.

"My thoughts exactly. Sleep well you two. Classes start bright and early in the morning. There will also be a meeting after school for you. I'd like to get ideas for some school events." McGonagall said.

The two teens walked through the portrait and closed it behind them. The walls were decorated in silver and gold and the furniture was either green or red. The hearth was aglow with fire crackling. The two sat on a plush couch and snuggled close to each other.

"I think Luna and Blaise hit it off." Hermione said, remembering the way Blaise had offered his arm to her as they left the Great Hall.

"Quite so," Draco answered, recalling the way she had taken his arm.

"I wonder if there'll be a dance."

"We should recommend one."

"A Victorian style ball."

"A Victorian Masquerade Ball?"

"Hmmm, with big chandeliers and classical music."

"White and gold décor."

"Only the best Hors devours."

"And the two of us, dancing the night away. Well, the whole school dancing, but I don't think I'll notice anyone but you."

Hermione giggled and kissed him briefly. "You're just saying that."

"I mean it. You're such a beautiful and brilliant girl."

Hermione blushed. "I'm nothing compared to you."

Draco took her chin in his hand and the two looked each other in the eye. "Don't compare yourself to me or anybody else. You are Hermione Granger, brightest witch of our age. Helped in the defeat of Lord Voldemort, and a very beautiful young woman. You're undeniably brave and kind. You can't be compared to anyone else because you are who you are."

"Gosh Draco, you sound like a host."

"Maybe I should start a club, but only reserve my table for you."

The two started to kiss and soon the pale moon reflected on two sleeping figures. A howl was heard from the Shrieking Shack and Draco woke up. He gingerly carried Hermione to her room and tucked her into bed. He went to his own room and went to sleep.

After classes were over Draco and Hermione went to McGonagall's office and sat in leather chairs before her desk.

"As you know Halloween is the first holiday of the year and I was hoping to get ideas for that. I was also wondering if a dance would be a great way to welcome students back from Christmas break, your thoughts?"

"Well, I know for muggles Halloween is spent trick-or-treating or partying. But I also know that a haunted house would be a bit better, and seeing that the Weasley twins are out of school pranks would probably be low scale." Hermione said.

"A haunted house. Hmmm, sounds like fun. What do you think Mr. Malfoy?"

"A swell idea Headmistress. Hermione and I were also thinking that it would be fun to have a Victorian age Masquerade Ball. We'd decorate the Great Hall White and gold. I could fund the event from my own pocket."

"That won't be necessary Mr. Malfoy, the school has enough budget and magic to spare. I know there are some hoopskirts around, and Madame Malkin can make dresses for the girls. Boys can rent suits. So is everyone agreed? A haunted house and a Victorian Masquerade Ball?"

Draco and Hermione nodded, "Good, well thank you for your time. You'd better get to dinner. Have a good evening." McGonagall said.

The two left with smiles on their faces.

**Long time no update. I know this should be longer, but this is all I could come up with. I'm sure the haunted house and ball will give me enough ideas to write longer chapters.**

** Even though no one answered my last challenge I propose a new one, what is a Quinkan? The first person to answer correctly will get two and a half pages of my next chapter. If you like my story please review and if you like crossover fics please check out HeartsFriends. I am terribly sorry I forgot that Snape died because of Voldemort, I fixed it now though.**

4


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast and talking to Harry when Ron came down. Ginny looked at her brother and said, "Ron you look horr-"

"Tired," Hermione finished, shooting a warning look at her red-headed friend.

"As observant as ever," Ron mumbled and then yawned. The bags under his eyes were bulging and the dark circles didn't help.

"I thought the Professors understood your predicament." Harry ventured.

"Yes, but since today is Friday I think I can handle it. I'll just drink some coffee." Ron sipped his mug and started piling eggs and sausage onto his plate.

Ginny turned to Harry, "I was wondering, has anyone else been having weird dreams lately?"

"Define weird," Hermione said with her head cocked to the side.

"Well, I've been in the woods and there's this woman bawling. She's in this Victorian style dress and then there's this howling. The woman screams and I wake up. Always the same dream every night." Ginny shivered from the memory.

"Maybe Professor Trelawney can do some divination. Surely her tea leaves can tell you how you'll meet your doom." Hermione joked to lighten the mood.

"Not helping." Ginny sighed and got up. "I should go."

"Wait, maybe someone can help you." Harry stood and followed his girlfriend out of the Great Hall.

Ron made to stand but sat with his hand on his temple. "I think I need more protein." he shoveled some bacon onto his plate and then put some in his mouth.

"No you need some sleep." Hermione said, her eyes serious.

Ron mumbled something inaudible and went back to eating. Hermione studied her friend for another moment and got up, walking out of the Great Hall. Feeling eyes on him Ron turned and saw a witch from the Hufflepuff table regarding him. Her eyes had dark circles under them and when she looked away they changed from dark green to gold. As he stood he could tell that she watched him go.

Ron's first class was History with Hermione and some Hufflepuffs. The girl with the changing eyes was there. 'So she's in seventh year like me.' Ron thought and then put his head down. Professor Bins went on with the lesson, and didn't yell at the two sleeping students.

Hermione was sure Ron would ask her to write his three hundred word essay that Professor Bins had just assigned. Hermione also knew that she couldn't say no because of his predicament and because Harry had finally decided to never ask for her help with homework. Ginny was his new study partner. 'Maybe if Ron hadn't been such an ignorant git.' Hermione mused and smiled to herself. She noticed the other student asleep, her brown curly hair cascaded down her shoulders and fell into her face as she slept. The bushy haired teen noted the girl's beauty and her round pleasant face.

The bell rang and the two sleeping shot up; following everyone else's lead they placed their books in their satchel. Ron fell in step beside Hermione and followed her to Potions. The Hufflepuff girl walked behind them and they turned when they heard a thump. Two Slytherins raced around the fallen girl and down the corridor. The girl silently got up and noticed her peers staring at her. "If you're wondering I'm alright. I've always been a bit clumsy."

Ron bent down and picked up a leather notebook. He righted himself and held it out to the Hufflepuff. "You dropped this Miss?"

"Jewel, Jade Jewel. I already know your names," she blushed as she took back her notebook and her eyes met the cobblestones. "You guys are pretty notorious because of your triumphs during the war. Um, we better get to Potions, I wouldn't want to make Slughorn angry."

"Hermione's one of his favorites. Even if we're thirty minutes late Hermione could make an excuse and he wouldn't count us late. If anything he'd give us house points." Ron said walking next to her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron is exaggerating obviously. Professor Slughorn wouldn't do that for anybody."

"You'd be surprised." Jade said and was about to open the door when Ron took the knob instead.

"Here, let me." he smiled and opened the door. Jade smiled at him shyly and her eyes glinted gold again.

Hermione's brow rose but as she understood she smiled. The two seemed to share a mutual interest towards each other. Hermione walked into the class behind Jade and sat next to Draco. There was only one desk open and Jade and Ron sat in it. The late bell rang and Professor Slughorn came from his store room. "Alright class, today we will be brewing a potion that drove men mad with jealousy. Some wizards joked that this particular potion could've been used in A Midsummer Night's Dream one of Shakespeare's great drama's."

"More like Othello." Jade said under her breath.

"You will find the ingredients on these pages," he wrote some numbers on the board. "You have until the end of class and your time starts now."

"I'll get the ingredients, heat the cauldron to 345 degrees." Jade said as she moved to the herbs set out on a table up front.

Hermione brought the herbs back to her workspace and Draco handed her an extra knife. The two started to chop up the herbs and put them into the bubbling cauldron. Class went on without any mishaps. Hermione noted with a smile that Ron and Jade seemed to be getting along fine. Ron deserved a girl that likes him for his personality. With a slight frown she wondered how she would take his transformations.

Professor Slughorn called time and walked down each row critiquing their potions. He stopped at Draco and Hermione's cauldron and smiled, "Well done, the both of you made an almost perfect potion."

The Professor went to Jade and Ron's cauldron. When he looked into the pot his eyes grew wide. "Put a few drops in someone's drink and I'd be surprised if the person didn't turn green with envy. Good work you two! No, great work!"

Jade smiled at Ron and his face was almost as red as his hair. He grinned goofily and looked back at Hermione. She shrugged and smiled back.

The rest of the school day was uneventful and even Peeves wasn't bothering any of the students. He had grown quieter ever since the twins had left. Hermione just thought he was looking for some pranksters for Halloween.

Hermione sat in her dorm's common room and wrote her essay. She was about to start on Ron's when Draco came in. "Hey, what are you doing love?"

Draco sat down next to her and noticed the parchment and quill. "Oh, just writing an essay."

The Slytherin Prince smiled and noticed the other essay. "Only Mr. Bins assigned an essay today. Are you doing someone else's homework?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Ron needed to catch up on some sleep. He's going to change again tonight. I promised I'd write half if he finished it tomorrow." Hermione explained, dipping her quill into the inkpot.

"No, you shouldn't waste your time on someone else's work." Draco said, pushing the parchment away.

"It's gotten better since Harry quit asking me to do his work."

"Scar-head and Weasel made you do their homework?"

"Yes, now if you don't mind I'd like to start on the essay."

Draco took away the inkpot and the parchment. "It's Weasel's paper to do, make him do it."

"But his condition-"

"It's inconvenient but there are many who learn to cope with it. If only my proposal could've gone through the Ministry faster."

"Yes, well it couldn't. After this I won't do any more of his homework. Maybe I could get Jade to help him."

Draco sat down and gave the inkpot and parchment back. "You swear?"

"I swear," Hermione answered and crossed her heart.

"Good," Draco smiled smugly and listened to the scratching of quill on paper. "Quidditch tryouts will be soon. I don't know if I should go out for the team."

"Why wouldn't you?" Hermione set the quill down and leaned back. Draco put his arm around her.

"I'm not that good of a player."

"Yes you are, now if I were on a broom…" Hermione shuddered at the thought. "Wouldn't you like to beat Harry at one match?"

"He's the best Seeker and I'm just not."

"You can do whatever you set your mind to."

"My mind isn't all that set."

"Just go to tryouts, and if you don't make it… that just means you can spend more time with me and other friends."

Draco smiled at that. "I was actually wondering if you'd like to have some friends over tomorrow night and we can play some of your muggle games and some Wizarding games."

"I'll ask Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Jade." Hermione smiled.

"I think I'll invite Blaise and Luna. That'll be enough right?"

"Yeah," the two kissed briefly. "Now let's get back to studying."

The full moon was high in the sky and Ron as a werewolf ran through the Forbidden Forest. He had heard a wolf's howl and it had sounded as if the animal was hurt. He could also smell blood and he ran faster than any normal human. Stopping in a clearing he saw the wolf lying under a big oak. Tentatively he padded up to the hurt wolf with chocolate brown fur and gold eyes. Her right foreleg was bleeding in a slow trickle and Ron was close enough to lick the wound. She whined at the sting but was soon quiet; the saliva had a unique healing power and soon the cut scabbed over.

"What is your name?" Ron grunted.

"I thank you for your kindness. You have already met me in my true form, as I have also met you in your human form." she yipped back and stood on all fours.

"That is impossible. You are a wolf." Ron growled, his lip lifting to show sharp canines.

"I am a child of the night, a shape-shifter. I used to have a pack but since I came here all I have left is my brother. We used to be a superior race until the humans fleshed us out of our homes. Now we live in fear and that is the only reason I have changed at all. I used to be able to control the wolf in me, but with change comes new challenges. Even my brother has transformed tonight."

"I cannot control my cycle. Every full moon I must change, how do control the wolf in you?"

"By telling yourself who you truly are. The wolf may try to tell you that you're a wolf, but if deep inside you know you're human you'll stay that way."

"I don't think that has ever worked for a werewolf."

"I will teach you, you shouldn't be afraid. When you meet my brother I am sure he will help you too."

"You'd do that?" Ron's head tipped to the side, his pointy ears erect.

The she wolf let out a bark sounding suspiciously like a chuckle. "Yes, my friend, I would gladly help you."

The two touched noses and raced away. Little did they know that their exchange had been seen by a pair of icy blue eyes.

**Dun, dun, dun! Another update to set up what is to come. Why does Ginny keep having weird dreams? Who is the wolf's brother? What the hell is a Hufflepuff? Ooops, *cough* I mean, what is a Quinkan?**

**Answers to these questions are soon to come and more! Please review, it'll make me smile and smiling is good, it's way better than a frown!**

4


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione awoke to the pecking of owls at the window. She hopped out of bed and opened the stain glass. The owls dropped off their letters and didn't wait for a treat. "Hmmm, so all of them can come, I just need to reply to Jade to let her know her brother Jasper can come."

There was a knock, "Come on Hermione! Don't make me drag you to breakfast!"

"Let me get dressed!" Hermione called back, shedding her pajamas and putting on dark jeans and a black flowing blouse. Some eyeliner, mascara, and bronze eye shadow; she was ready.

The door opened and when Draco laid eyes on his girlfriend he grinned. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're gorgeous?"

Blushing she got closer and kissed him. "Is that a good answer?" she asked breathlessly.

Draco kissed her again, "Yes, bookworm, the best answer."

Taking her hand the two walked out of their dormitory and after going down the staircases they went into the Great Hall. Draco went to the Slytherin table and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table. "How's Ron?" she asked Harry.

"He made it back to the common room a little after dawn. He'll probably be out on the couch until noon." Harry said as he spread cream cheese on a bagel.

Ron woke to a knock and groggily got up to open the portrait. "What-"

"Oh, I didn't think you'd be up. Since you are I'd like to make two things clear. One: I don't like you. Two: If you hurt my sister in any way I'll be sure to find a suitable punishment." a boy about a year younger with black hair and ice blue eyes stared coldly into Ron's sleepy brown ones. "By the way my name is Jasper."

With that the portrait was closed and Ron teetered to the couch. He bolted upright when the threat finally registered. "That git thinks he can tell me what to do? Who's his sister?" he looked down at his tattered clothes. Walking up to his dorm he mumbled, "I should probably change."

Ron came back down in jeans and a T-shirt and after a while opened the doors to the Great Hall. Jade was just leaving and the two bumped into each other. "Sorry, I didn't see you there," Ron said as he extended his hand to Jade. She took it and as he pulled her up he noticed a scar. He leaned closer to her and hissed, "You're the shape shifter?!"

Jade nodded. Ron's eyes grew wide and he exclaimed, "Your brother just threatened me!"

"He does that." Jade rolled her eyes. "Don't pay attention to him. Are you going to Hermione's party tonight?"

"Of course, are you?"

"See you there." Jade let go of his hand and sauntered away.

Ron grinned and strutted to the Gryffindor table. "Careful, if you puff up your chest more you'll burst." Ginny commented.

"I thought you were getting some rest." Harry said and his brow rose.

"I don't feel tired." Ron shrugged and started to pile food on his plate.

"All of you are coming to the party?" Hermione inquired her eyes hopeful.

"I think I speak for all when I say we wouldn't miss it for the world." Ginny answered.

Ron and Harry nodded.

"Great. I'll see you all at six thirty." Hermione clipped away with Draco following after.

"So you're off to decorate our common room?" Draco asked, keeping pace with her.

"Yes, do you want to help?" she asked and said the password to open the portrait.

"Sure. How's everything with your friends?"

"Great," Hermione said as she waved her wand and ribbons tied themselves to the top of the hearth. "Though Ginny has been have recurring nightmares. She's been looking paler ever since and her room mates have trouble getting her out of bed."

"How bothersome that is. Does she dream about the war?"

"No just a bawling woman in a Victorian style dress, the woods, howling, and then the woman screams. Ginny's room mates have also caught her sleepwalking."

"Hmm, maybe we should do some research on Sunday. Being with Scar-head means you're exposed to all things weird."

"You may be joking, but trust me, if that's the case then this is no joke."

Hermione, having finished decorating, plopped onto the couch. Draco sat next to her and put his hand on hers. "Hey, I know you're worried about your friend, but tonight is supposed to be time to have fun with friends. Ginny's a strong witch. She'll be fine."

There was a knock on the portrait and Hermione stood. "I hope you're right."

The bushy haired witch opened the door to find Blaise and Luna standing on the other side. "Come in! We have chips and pumpkin juice."

Blaise and Luna obliged and stepped in. "Cute decorations Hermione, too bad Crookshanks is messing with the ribbons."

Hermione turned and sure enough her cat was batting at the red cloth. "Crookshanks! You naughty cat! Now stop, get away from there, I said ST-"

There was a loud bark, Crookshanks hissed, and the cat ran up the stairs. Hermione turned to the open portrait and saw a boy about a year younger than her. "Cats always have to be in someone else's business. Come Jade, I do hope we can come in?"

"Yes, of course, excuse my behavior." Hermione said blushing as the black haired teen passed.

"It's quite all right. Everyone knows it's a bit challenging to teach a cat manners. Especially if kept alive." the boy sniffed and ignored the annoyed look from his sister.

"What is your name?" Draco asked.

"I'm Jasper, and I believe you already know Jade? I'm her younger brother but don't think that makes me weaker." Jasper said, taking a seat in an armchair.

"I wouldn't think of such a notion." Draco answered.

Hermione was about to close the portrait when the rest came through. "I hope we aren't late. Ron just wouldn't wake up from his nap." Ginny said between gasps.

"We made it just fine. I was having a great dream too." Ron said with his arms crossed.

"Okay, Draco, I think you told me we were going to play some games?" Blaise inquired as everyone took a seat.

"Right, now this is a muggle game called 'Truth or Dare'. The rules are quite simple: if you choose truth you have to answer any question honestly, if you choose dare you have to do what the person tells you to do. Hermione how about you start?"

"All right," Hermione's eyes looked around the circle and rested on her victim. "Luna truth or dare?"

"Truth," Luna said in her dreamy tone.

"What was your most embarrassing moment?"

"Hmm, I don't usually get embarrassed… there was that time when some girl dumped glue over my head during middle school. She was surprised when the pixies chucked wax at her nose."

There was silence and then everyone-excluding Jasper- laughed. "It's my turn?" Luna asked and Hermione nodded. "Harry truth or dare?"

"Truth," Harry said as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Who was your first kiss?"

"My cousin Dudley made me kiss this sixth grader on a dare. How was I supposed to know she had a forward for a boyfriend?" Harry shrugged as the girls giggled. "Blaise truth or dare?"

"Dare, let's see what you got Potter." Blaise said with a smile.

"I dare you to confess your love to someone in the room. It can be anyone."

"Pfffffftttt, that's easy." Blaise's eyes seem drawn to the lions on the floor and then he turned dramatically to Draco who's eyes rolled in the oh-boy-this'll-be-good. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, I love you like the three younger brothers I have. I can only hope they'll be heartbreakers like the two of us. But seriously you put the charm in charming, you've had more girls than I can count on one hand, but now you have the best girl anyone could have. I just hope some more of her smarts rub off on you because, handsome, I need to borrow your history notes for the rest of the year. That is how much I love you."

"Cool down Casanova, you might hurt someone," Draco added as the rest chuckled, "mainly yourself."

"Jade truth or dare," Blaise inquired.

"Truth," Jade said confidently.

"Who's your crush?"

Blushing she looked down and informed her shoes, "Ron Weasley."

Ron's face turned beet red. Jade cleared her throat and turned to her brother. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, do your worse sis." Jasper smirked.

"I dare you to lick someone's face."

Jasper turned to Hermione, and to her and Draco's horror the kid with the blue eyes licked down the middle of her lips. "EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW! That was **disgusting**!" the bushy haired witch rubbed her lips with her sleeve.

"Gross," everyone else said in unison.

"You're going to pay for that prat!" Draco snarled he was inches away from leaping over his girlfriend to wring Jasper's neck.

"Ah, I was dared to lick someone's face. There were no specifications. It slipped my mind that she was taken." Jasper said evenly. "So, Draco truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to transfigure yourself into a ferret."

Draco took out his wand and turned into his ferrety self. "Ginny truth or dare?"

"Dare, ferret face." she meant to lighten the mood but the comment didn't help.

"I dare you to make your voice lower until your next turn."

Ginny complied and said with a deeper voice, "Hermione truth or dare?"

"Dare," Hermione said.

"I dare you to smack Jasper across the face."

Hermione stood and turned to face Jasper. Her hand rose and fell across his face with a loud clap. A red mark that matched the outline of her hand bloomed. Still he smiled smugly. "Feisty, that's a good trait for a girl."

"That's it!" Draco shouted and jumped onto Jasper's chest. With his small claws he started to scratch and hiss frantically. Jasper's hand rose to grab the ferret around the middle but the white rodent crawled down his shirt and scratched at the teen's stomach.

"Both of you knock it off!" Hermione said firmly.

The scuffle stopped and the ferret jumped out of the shirt. It turned back into Draco and sneered. "Get out. You've caused enough trouble for one night you impertinent whelp!"

Jasper's eyes narrowed and he jeered. "This party was getting old anyway. See you later Jade." with that he stalked out of the dormitory.

"Good riddance. Now what was that flirting game you were talking about? Hunny if You Love Me?" Blaise asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"What did I tell you Casanova?" Draco asked.

"I'll go easy on you handsome." Blaise winked and the others laughed.

**So how has it been? Did you have a great Christmas? What do you all think of Jasper? Why have I brought up Ginny's nightmares? More chapters to come filled with answers. Please R/R and enjoy 2012 while you can (:**

4


	10. Chapter 10

Jasper shut the portrait roughly and was rewarded with a sound slam. "Not like the party was much fun anyway." he grumbled. "I can have more fun in potions class than with them."

Jasper took a seat on the plush yellow couch by the fireplace. The Hufflepuff common room was decorated in black and yellow. The carpet showed the lion, snake, eagle, and badger getting along in the woods, at a tea party, and (the most embarrassing) in a dog pile with the snake on top. 'Of all the loyal and hard-working animals they had to choose a badger.' Jasper thought. 'A wolf is loyal and works hard for its pack. A wolf is better and stronger than some badger. No wonder some think this is the stoner house.' At his last thought he lay on the couch and started to dream.

Jasper dreamed about his family. In their early years they had lived in the woods as a wolf pack. There was his mom and dad the alphas, his sister and himself the betas, and his grandma and grandpa the omegas. In the dream the two pups were playing when Jasper yipped in pain. Jade had bit his ear and blood trickled down.

Jasper's mom, a brown and russet wolf, padded over and started to lick his wound. "Which is exactly why the rest of the pack left us to join the Red Moon pack; our son is weak because of your coddling. Jade is tougher and she is only one year older than him. A girl is tougher than our son. He can never become and alpha." his dad bared his fangs in disgust.

Jasper pushed his mom away and got in the white wolf's muzzle. "You don't know what I can do. You haven't seen my best fighting moves because you don't care about the runt. I may be small but I'm fast!" with that Jasper swiped his claws down his father's nose.

"Let's just see about that." he growled and dug his teeth in his son's back.

Jasper howled in agony as he tried to wiggle free. "Wane stop!" Jasper's mom barked.

"This isn't your fight Lucille." Grandpa said; his steel gray coat covered in leaves.

Jasper stretched his neck out to bite his father's foreleg but was too short. He tried to kick out with his legs but got the same result. "Let go father," he whimpered in defeat. "Please, I beg you."

Jasper fell back to earth with a thump. "That'll teach you runt." Wane snarled. Then he turned and padded away.

When he was out of ear shot Jade said sadly, "I'm sorry Jasper."

"You don't have to be sorry, you're perfect Jade." Jasper said bitterly and then he turned his head to lick the blood from his back. Soon the red was gone and his black coat shined. He licked his dark gray chest fur to hide his embarrassment. He would have the crescent scar on his back for the rest of his life. A reminder of his weakness.

"Jasper get up. The couch isn't that comfortable." Jade shook her brother awake.

Jasper sat up and stretched. He looked at his sister with sleep clouding his eyes. "What was that about at the party?" she asked after a pregnant silence.

"What was what," he asked with a yawn.

"You know you're only supposed to lick someone like that when you think they-"

"She is Jade. She's the one who can stop the cycle. If only dad could be here now, he would've seen how great I was to take initiative."

"You know mom would be proud."

"She'd be repulsed. Her only son acting like a dog, that's a disgrace."

"How are we going to break this?"

"We will know when the time is right. For now let's go and sleep. Maybe our dreams will bring us answers."

Draco closed the book and dust billowed from the cover. He got the next one and turned to the first page. Hermione sat across from him, halfway through her fourth book. The Slytherin Prince stared at her lips that she kept biting in confusion or concentration. He sighed at the thought of spending their Sunday doing a bit more interesting things. "How about we take a break." he suggested, looking at the clock that read twelve.

"Just let me finish this chapter." Hermione said distractedly. Her stomach growled.

Draco gently closed her book and placed it aside. "It is lunch, bookworm, and I think this is the best time to take a break."

"Right, I'm sorry. I'm just so worried about Ginny. She didn't come down to breakfast."

The two got up and walked down to the Great Hall. "So she slept in. It's the weekend. She'll probably be at lunch like the rest of the late sleepers."

The door opened and he pecked her lightly on the lips. "You're right, there she is." Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat across from Ginny.

The red head had gotten paler and there were dark circles under her eyes. "Now I'm dreaming of wolves fighting one another. There was this black one with a scar on its back and it bit you where Bellatrix scarred your arm. When he licked up your blood all the wolves changed back to humans. Even Ron."

"You must be worried about your brother's condition. Ginny werewolves can't be cured; potions have made good leaps and bounds. Research like that just can't be done."

"I know. But there's more, a… presence was there. Like a shadow without someone to cast it. It wasn't a ghost. It had this dark power and was standing under a rain cloud. I'm afraid to sleep Hermione." Ginny was on the brink of tears.

Hermione placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Why don't you get a sleeping draught for tonight? Don't worry; Draco and I are looking up recurring nightmares linked to creatures in the library. We'll figure this out."

"I hope so." Ginny sniffled and bit into her sandwich.

Ron and Jade sat on a bench outside enjoying the crisp autumn air. "I was thinking that maybe at the next full moon you and I could run through the forest together. Also maybe the next Hogsmead trip we could hang out?" Ron inquired, his face getting red.

"Why not?" Jade answered as a smile lifted the corners of her mouth.

Ron smiled warmly and took her hand.

Mrs. McGonagall walked by and cleared her throat. "Mr. Weasley you should know better than to show PDA."

Once she was out of ear shot the two laughed hysterically.

Hermione's eyes went from word to word. This was her sixth book and still she found nothing of importance. Draco was reading through Rare and Mysterious Night Beasts when he came across a spirit that could control dreams. "Hermione I think you should read this."

The bushy haired witch took the book and read. A smile graced her face and she closed the book. "I do believe we found our dream castor."

The two teens kissed and Professor McGonagall entered the library. "Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy I thought you two knew better. It is Sunday but that doesn't mean school rules don't apply." she said sternly. "I'll let you off with a warning but please refrain from PDA."

When she left the two laughed and Mrs. Pince shushed them. Honestly, no one wants to see young love.

**Short, sweet, and to the point. Sorry it's been so long. I blame school and extracurricular activities. And laziness in the form of watching The Simpsons.**

** Anyhoo please read and review and check out my other stories. Especially the one with Draco and a certain god of death who loves apples. Are there any drapple fans out there? :3**

3


	11. Chapter 11

Jasper tried his best to stay awake in Divination, the smoke that wafted from the incense burner was strong enough to tickle the back of his throat and fry his nose hairs, and sadly his head began to fall with his eyes shut. His head jerked back up at the sound of a textbook hitting the table. "Stay awake. Honestly, you'd think you'd have been out all night." his Slytherin partner quipped. Her name was Lyra. She hooked her brown straight hair behind her ear.

Jasper smiled at the thought of her hair curled because she would look so much more like Hermione. He sneered when she snapped her fingers in his face. "Finish your tea so I can read the leaves." she hissed. No wonder she was in Slytherin.

Jasper brought the delicate china to his mouth and was going to gulp it down when Lyra shook her head. He looked at her pointedly and she whispered, "Drink it slow so the leaves can give an accurate reading."

Looking about the room that was filled with orbs and scrolls haphazardly on shelves he sipped slowly. Lyra sipped her tea in silence and he found himself glancing at her and then a random object. He looked up at the starry ceiling and tried to find the constellation that she was named after. Figured she was some part of the Malfoy family, but she seemed more open to muggles. _Must be because she is a year younger like me. Maybe she wasn't even a part of the War. Some wizard families went into hiding… _he let the thought trail off as he finished his green tea. Setting the plain white cup onto the saucer he patiently waited for Lyra. She had chosen chamomile for her tea. Hopefully she doesn't fall asleep in any classes.

Shaking the grogginess from his head he handed his cup over to her in exchange for hers. "Ladies first," he offered.

Lyra rolled her eyes and flipped through the textbook to find what the clump of leaves in his cup mean. "Hmm, it seems there will be a lot of changes for you. Different phases like the moon. This looks like some kind of ghost that seems to be haunting one who is dear to your cause. This shape over here means you'll meet your soul mate sometime this year. Maybe at the ball they'll have. Lucky," her poison dripped with sarcasm.

Silently the book was passed and Jasper looked into her cup. There was a shape that looked like a lyre and he read, "The lyre means that you have a great talent for music but the curtain next to it means you hide it. It seems you'll be meeting your soul mate sometime this year. Venus is shining on you but you're beautiful enough without her help. This dot means-"

"Hold up." Lyra said with her brows furrowed. "Did you just say I was beautiful?"

"Um, yeah. Anyway this dot means that your beauty will mark a trend in your family. That's it." Jasper intoned matter-of-factly.

Lyra shook her head. "All I do is snap and try to pick a fight with you. How do you consider that beautiful?"

Jasper smiled. "Feisty is all right. Your eyes are so full of wonder and questions. You're very cunning and smart. It's just beautiful," he shrugged and grinned at her.

Smiling and averting her eyes as she blushed she whispered, "You're not too bad yourself."

"I can't believe Ginny missed half of her classes. When she came to DADA she looked like the walking dead." Ron said worriedly.

"It's that recurring nightmare. She also won't take any sleeping draught because she doesn't want to get addicted to it. If only we could find that creature." Hermione groaned. She had pulled an all-nighter watching over her friend and keeping vigil for the Quinkan.

"Why is an Australian entity here in England anyway?" Ron inquired.

"How should I know? It likes darkness and wet places. Maybe it's in that tunnel to the Shrieking Shack." the bushy haired witch guessed.

"Maybe. Ginny could get some rest if the Quinkan doesn't follow her to our house for Christmas break. That haunted house if coming up soon right?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded as she picked at her potato salad. The Great Hall was full of voices but she could only hear the soft snores of Ginny next to her and Ron of course. "What I need for tonight is a vial of sleeping draught. I should slip it in Ginny's drink."

"How do we defeat this Quinkan?"

"By waiting until the Ball. I know how to stop this dream time spirit. Hermione will just have to trust me." Jasper said from behind Ron.

The red head turned to the teen with a snarl. "So my sister has to suffer until then?"

"No, you see this entity is afraid of light so if she slept with a nightlight on it won't be tempted to possess her. One that looks almost as bright as the sun. Three would do; one on each side of her bed." Jasper shrugged and was about to turn away when Hermione stood.

"Thank you Jasper. Why do we need to wait until the Ball to defeat it though?" Hermione's head cocked slightly to the side in confusion.

"Because that's when the moon will glow the least. There will also be a slight drizzle. It's when the Quinkan will be at its strongest and its weakest." he explained.

Hermione nodded and beamed at him. A slight rose tint reached his cheeks and he walked away. If only Lyra had curly hair.

Draco had his arm draped around Hermione's shoulder as they snuggled on their couch in their common room. The fire burned bright in the hearth as Draco contemplated what Hermione told him. "I wonder why they need you. It seems like they need to use you for something." Draco finally said.

Hermione turned her head to look at him quizzically. "How do you figure?"

"He wants you to trust him. He needs you to wait until that new moon. Hmm, how is your scar healing?"

Hermione lifted her jacket sleeve and revealed the red angry scars. "Mud-blood" was permanent like a tattoo. But like a tattoo it would fade in time. Gently Draco bent his head and kissed her forearm. Then their mouths met in a gentle caress. When they went back up for air with their foreheads resting together Hermione whispered, "I love you."

"As I love you," Draco answered and kissed her again.

The sun was down and Ginny tossed and turned under a crescent moon. Without the nightlights she still was on the brink of dreaming when her mind went fuzzy and her conscious dim. In the back of her mind she heard a soft voice say, "_I will have you. Sleeping Draughts can't help. You'll be mine._"

With a whimper she fell into a calming sleep. Too bad she felt the need to give Hermione a piece of her mind when she would awake.

In the Astronomy Tower Ron and Jade sat looking up at the stars. "I hate sneaking around like this. What do we have to hide?" Ron inquired as his hand found hers.

"Jasper finds you unsettling. He doesn't think you're worthy of me when I'm an alpha and you're an omega like him." Jade explained as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"How am I an omega when I'm older than him?"

"You two have the same experience level. You're only just new to this but don't worry. I'll teach you what you need to know."

Ron kissed her right then. He nipped at her lower lip and she nipped at his neck. The two were like dogs after all. After a while the couple stood and kissed each other goodbye. They soon went their separate way down the winding staircases. When Jade opened the portrait door she heard someone clear their throat. Jumping she turned to looking into the icy eyes of her brother.

"I guess you had an interesting night." he commented, sniffing at the air and turning his nose at the pungent scent of Ron.

"Yes I did. Goodnight," Jade said and made to go to her dormitory.

Jasper blocked her path, "You know who has to do the ceremony. Why don't you relieve yourself of that duty when the time comes and let me?"

"You know it has to be a male alpha. All you have to do is hone your skills and beat Ron. It'll be a piece of steak. You're the better fighter anyway."

"That's only because dad taught me to go for cheap shots."

"If that's what you're good at then that's how you'll fight. Let's go to bed shall we?"

"Sure, let's hope the Quinkan isn't out to play tonight."

Jade shook her head and disappeared up the stairs to her dormitory.

Jasper went up the other stairs and was soon lying on the soft mattress. His thoughts wandered to a certain Slytherin with the name of Lyra and dreamt of her smile. He hopes he can make her smile again and possibly even make her giggle.

Draco woke suddenly on the couch with a stiff neck. He looked down to see his girlfriend sleeping soundly on his lap. With a smile he gingerly lifted her into his arms and stood. He took her to her room and tripped over Crookshanks on the stairs. "Stupid cat." he muttered and continued up the stairs and into Hermione's room. He placed her under the covers in her bed and ran his fingers through her soft hair.

Draco turned and closed the door. In his room he lay in bed thinking of her and was soon dreaming of her laugh. It was a dream about the haunted house that didn't scare her because she had seen and experienced the worse of situations. Now if she had seen Bellatrix she might have yelped, but even then she would've stood her ground. She was so bull headed sometimes. That's what made her Hermione. That's what made her his love. All her perfections and imperfections complimented him nicely; he didn't want to even wonder why. He was too happy to question his fortune that didn't consist of gold.

**Awwwww, I finally updated! So what did you think? Lyra is cool right? Maybe Jasper could end up being Draco's cousin twice removed. That would be interesting considering how the two feel about one another…**

** Anywho your reviews would make me happy so please don't hesistate!**

4


End file.
